


Five Times He's Reminded Of Her

by Girl Wonder (sophialoving)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophialoving/pseuds/Girl%20Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kashaw is reminded of Keyleth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times He's Reminded Of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Will Friedle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Will+Friedle).



> Just a little something I wrote as a Valentine's Day present to myself. :)  
> I'd like to dedicate this to Kashaw himself, Will Friedle. Happy Valentine's Day to you & your lady!  
> 

The first time he's reminded of her, he's looking at the sky, watching an eagle fly by.

For a moment, he forgets that for most of the time he'd been in her company, she was pretending to be someone else's husband. He forgets that he is bound to an evil deity for life. He holds a finger up to his lips, as though he is recalling that one impulsive moment he allowed himself to have before leaving the Slayers' Take guildhouse. A part of him wonders if the eagle was her in some alternate form.

* * *

The second time he's reminded of her, he breaks down at a local temple of Sarenrae in Emon, the place she calls home.

He can't bear to stand the thought of being alone for any longer, despite the fact that he has no choice. He misses the friendship of those he went on the Raksasha hunt with, particularly the half-elven druid he had stolen a kiss from. He remembers the bond he knows she shares with the half-elven rogue she's traveled with for so long. And he allows himself to break down, knowing that because of all of the things beyond his control, he will never have a bond with anyone like the bond those two share.

* * *

The third time he's reminded of her, he had returned to the Slayers' Take on his first official job as a member of the guild.

He runs into Zahra Hydris, the tiefling warlock whose power leaves him in awe. She is the reason he joined the Slayer's Take in the first place. She's the one who once saved his life. He stayed on board to help her on her hunts. When she mentions Vox Machina and her friends among the group, he says nothing in response. She talks about about Vex'ahlia, a name he had heard once in passing. He quickly realizes how small the world is when he makes the connection between those he had once traveled with and Zahra's friends.

* * *

The fourth time he's reminded of her, he is travelling alone, passing by Whitestone.

The Winter's Crest Festival is happening there. He catches a glimpse of her...and him. They are surrounded by people. Their friends...no, their _family_. He does not partake in any of the festivities, opting to walk away after one last glance. He hopes that his distance will keep all of them safe from Vesh's wrath. It's the least he can do after stealing her very first kiss from the one who should have had it all along.

* * *

After a couple of weeks of travelling, he returns to Vasselheim, realizing that it is the closest thing he has to a home, and he stays at the Slayers' Take guildhouse, continuing to stay on the hunt and fulfill contracts. He allows himself to settle a little, just enough to feel something other than the pain of loneliness.

He hears about the Chroma Conclave. And he hears about nearby Pyrah. He hears about Emon too. The world is falling apart around him, but he isn't sure Vesh is responsible. The name Vecna starts to travel fast and he becomes far more concerned than he initially was.

Despite all the turmoil around him, the fifth time he's reminded of her, it's her face that carries him back to the best memory he has, the memory of their kiss.

Her appearance with the rest of her friends at the guildhouse gives him a renewed sense of purpose. The girl he would give up the world for is there and he's ready to be there for her, even when he knows he can never have her.


End file.
